Dovahkiin and Mage - An Elder Scrolls Fanfiction
by JensFiction
Summary: A story of the Dovahkiin, Erik, and the mage Aaliyah, and their struggle to defeat Alduin and discover the true meaning behind Aaliyah's bizarre abilities, and connection to the Dovah.
1. Chapter 1

**(Rated M due to adult themes and suggestions)**

 _Years ago, the city of Winterhold was once a great and prosperous city surrounding the revered College of Winterhold, a place where mages gathered in order to learn to harness, control, and master their Magicka. However, when the Great Collapse occurred, many people blamed the College of mages for the disaster, the remaining citizens of Winterhold distancing themselves from them. Now, the once prosperous College lies in ruin, with few students and even fewer instructors. Nords throughout Skyrim, frightened by the Magicka their kind was rarely capable of harnessing, have open distrust and disgust of the mages. One man with the voice of Dragons, and a curious little mage are destined to change that forever._

 **Chapter 1**

'Have you heard the news, Aaliyah?'

Aaliyah looked up at the sound of her name, meeting the bright eyes of fellow student Brenna. She was a young Dark Elf, only two years older than Aaliyah, with the biggest, brightest scarlet eyes she'd ever seen, and loved all things mysterious – such as Magicka.

'What news?' Aaliyah asked, admittedly intrigued by the light in Brenna's eyes. She was easily excited, yes, but Aaliyah had never seen her eyes shine so brightly.

'The Dragonborn!' she whispered, her voice shrill with excitement as she leaned closer to Aaliyah. 'The Dragonborn has appeared! Did you hear the Greybeards calling for him?'

This was no news to Aaliyah. She had heard the Greybeards call out " _Dovahkiin_ " earlier in the month, the walls of her small room shaking at the sound, and had dreamed of the mysterious Greybeards for over a week before she figured out how to block them out.

Despite this being no shock, Aaliyah tilted her head, feigning a look of surprise, not wanting to disappoint her friend.

'Is that so?' she asked.

'It is!' Brenna squealed, bouncing on the spot. 'What if he's a mage, Liyah? What if he comes here to learn more? Our library is the largest in Skyrim!'

'I imagine the Dragonborn exists solely to beat things,' Aaliyah said with a small smile. Brenna's joy was infectious. 'Not to read.'

'Oh, but he must be dreamy~!' she sighed, ignoring Aaliyah's input. 'And so wonderfully built! They say he can take down dragons with the swing of his battleaxe! And when he absorbs their soul, his eyes glow like the rising sun.'

An involuntary shudder wracked through Aaliyah's body, and her chest tightened as she stood, closing her book. Brenna frowned, confused.

'Liyah?'

'I need to go,' she said, smiling at Brenna as she hurried for the door, her blood running cold, then hot, then cold again.

Whenever she thought of the Dragonborn, she was intrigued. She wanted to read more, to learn more about what it meant. But when she thought about, or read about the Dragonborn absorbing the souls of the Dragons he hunts, she always became fearful and nervous.

As she rounded the corner to take the stairs to the main floor of the College, she bumped into a broad chest and stumbled, stunned. Two big hands reached out to steady her, and she looked up, meeting the surprised eyes of her friend Petr.

'Liyah,' he said shocked, and she pulled away from him, her eyes meeting the cold yellow gaze of the Elven instructor Ancano behind her friend. 'Are you alright?'

'I'm fine, Petr,' she said, forcing a smile. Her blood ran colder as Ancano's gaze washed over her, and she bowed her head, anxious. 'I'm heading back to my room.'

'You're in a hurry,' Petr said shocked. 'What happened?'

'Nothing,' she said, smiling up at Petr to ease his concern. He was a handsome boy, three years older than Aaliyah, of Imperial origin. He was tall and broad, with pale skin, messy brown hair and gentle blue eyes. He had been her closest friend since she came to the College a year ago. 'I'm simply tired.'

'You look pale,' he said frowning, and as he reached for her face, Ancano cleared his throat, surprising them both.

'I'm sure Aaliyah is fine, Petr,' he said frowning, starting into the library. 'Come, we need to continue our studies before the lesson tomorrow.'

'A-alright,' Petr said, patting Liyah's head before following Ancano into the library.

Breathing out in relief, Liyah hurried down the stairs and out of the Hall of the Elements, into the cold, snow-covered courtyard. The frigid air cooled her burning cheeks, and she slowed, walking through the snow across the courtyard to the Hall of Attainment, where she slept and studied with the other apprentices.

As she passed the massive statue of the First Arch-Mage Shalidor, she gazed up at his severe face, wondering what he was like before his death. The books say he was extremely relaxed and careless, but had immense talent as a Mage, thus building the College of Winterhold as a way to share his knowledge.

Reaching the Hall of Attainment, Liyah went inside and turned into her small room, collapsing with a heavy sigh into her bed. In moments, she was sleeping, her dreams plagued by nightmares of hungry Dragons.

* * *

More coming soon! If anybody has any criticism or advice, please let me know as soon as you can, and please tell me what you think so far!

This is an ongoing project, and in the later chapters, I'll be using words from Dovahzul, the dragon language. I'll put a translation key at the bottom of each chapter so everyone understands what's going on!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Liyah woke with a start, fear immediately clutching at her heart as somebody pressed their hand across her mouth. When she tried to use Magicka to defend herself, her surprise assaulter put a charm on her, freezing her in place.

She looked around with wide eyes, to find the evening light drifting through the windows. She was supposed to be in class, but clearly had slept too long. Her eyes finally settled on her attacker and she froze, her blood running cold.

Ancano knelt on the edge of her bed, tugging at her robes with his free hand, while his other hand covered her mouth to stop her from shouting. She tried to struggle against the spell he put on her, but couldn't, and felt ice run through her veins. He was going to do it. After a year of continuous attempts, he was going to rape her.

Knowing she would be unable to break free of his spell while he was concentrated, she did the one thing she knew would work; she bit down hard on his hand. As he jerked back in surprise, she let her power swell up and fling outwards, throwing Ancano off of her, while also breaking his charm.

Without hesitation, she leapt to her feet and ran, gasping and wiping at her face with trembling hands, her vision blurred with tears. Since the first attempt, he had never gotten so close to succeeding. She was losing her strength to those terrible nightmares.

Outside, she looked around and saw Faralda standing watch by the gate as usual and felt her chest tighten. Faralda would do anything for Ancano – even letting him rape their students.

Summoning her courage, Liyah ran straight past her, throwing a wall of power at her when she reached for Liyah's arm, shouting. She was thrown back, and Liyah threw the gate open and took off down the crumbling path connecting the College to Winterfell. She would have to find Petr and Brenna later and tell them why she left. Savos and the others wouldn't do anything to help her, so all she could do was run.

'Stop!' Faralda and Ancano shouted behind her, angered by her sudden show of strength and stupidity.

She glanced back at them, resisting the urge to shower them with fire. She was at the base of the bridge when it happened. As she turned to look back at her path, she hadn't realised a new obstacle appear.

She ran straight into somebody, and as she fell back, two large, iron-clad hands reached out and grabbed hold of her, steadying her. She looked up in shock, her blood running hotter as her heart leapt into her mouth.

He was incredibly handsome. And massive. Tall and incredibly broad and muscular, his skin was tan, his arms covered in faded, pink scars. His messy, slightly overgrown black hair fell to frame a strong, angular face, stubble covering his square jaw. His lips were full with a small pink scar crossing them, his cheekbones high and angular. And eyes the colour of black stone stared down at her, surprised.

Those eyes are what made her blood run cold as the recognition hit. She stared up at him with big eyes, her chest tight in terror.

' _Dovahkiin_...' she whispered, and the man's eyes widened.

His mouth opened as if to speak to her, but he was interrupted.

'Stop her!'

Aaliyah looked back at Faralda and Ancano and tensed, pulling away from the Dragonborn. But before she could push past the big man, he grabbed hold of her arms again, stopping her, his face a mask of surprise and curiosity.

'L-Let me go!' she cried, horrified, struggling. 'Please, _Dovahkiin_!'

'A Nord...' he said slowly, shocked.

Before she could say anything else, Aaliyah cried out, her body going limp as a bolt of electricity shot through her. As she lost consciousness, her eyes met the surprised eyes of the source of all her nightmares.

* * *

More to come! The chapters are rather short, so I'll work on making them a tad longer, and less abrupt! Please tell me what you think so far!

And for those of you who don't know, the word "Dovahkiin" translates to Dragonborn in Dovahzul, or the Dragon's Tongue. I wonder why Aaliyah spoke in Dovahzul...?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The girl was incredible.

Erik stared down at the creature he held in his hands, his heart hammering. She was tall and slender, yet wonderfully filled out in all the right places, her simple, thick grey robe tighter around her chest and hips. Her robe hung loose across her chest though, as if something had torn it, and she hadn't been bothered to fix it. Her skin was somewhere between tan and pale, her flesh like porcelain. Her long, thick waves of dark brown hair fell to frame her goddess-like face, the silken locks brushing Erik's fingers as she tilted her head to stare up at him, some falling across her face. Her full, supple lips were parted as she struggled to regain her breath, the nostrils on her small nose flaring as colour rushed into her cheeks. Big, almond shaped eyes sat atop high cheekbones, the big orbs such a pale golden they looked almost white, brimmed by long, thick black lashes.

She studied him for a long while, then froze, paling. What she said had Erik's chest tightening in surprise and a sense of danger.

' _Dovahkiin_...' she whispered, horrified, her smooth brow furrowing.

Erik tensed. How did she know? Nobody ever knew unless they saw him absorb a Dragon Soul, or if he Shouted, or told them. So how did this little creature know just from looking at him? And rather than "Dragonborn", she called him " _Dovahkiin_ ". She used the Dragon Tongue. He was debating what to do with her when two figures appeared further up the path, two High Elves, both wide-eyed and breathless.

'Stop her!' the woman shouted, and the girl turned to look at them, then tried to push past him.

Frowning, Erik grabbed her, stopping her, and she gasped, looking up at him with big eyes.

'L-Let me go!' she cried, and Erik's eyes widened. She had a Nordic accent which thickened with fear. 'Please, _Dovahkiin_!'

'A Nord...' he said shocked, staring down at the girl. The girl was clearly a Nord, but she was dressed in the robes of the College, so she had to be a student of Magicka. But Nords were rarely able to harness Magicka, so-

Before he could come to any conclusion, the female Elf threw a bolt of electricity, and it connected to the girl's back. She cried out, jerking, and Erik's chest tightened as she collapsed against him, unconscious. He held her up, shocked, and stared down at her.

'You there,' the woman called, hurrying over to them. 'Give her to me.'

'What is her crime?' Erik asked, lifting the girl into his arms. 'Was that necessary?'

'It was,' she said stiffly, scowling up at him. 'Her crime is attempting to escape once again.'

'Escape?' Erik repeated, shocked. 'Again? The last I heard, this was a place people come and go from freely.'

'Not her,' she said firmly. 'Now, if you don't mind-'

'Wait, Faralda,' the male Elf said suddenly, eyes widening slightly as he stared at Erik. 'You are him, correct? The Dragonborn?'

'So I've been told,' Erik said frowning. 'I've come to learn. Let me see the Arch-Mage.'

'Luckily for you, we're on the way to him now,' the man said frowning. 'My name is Ancano, Dragonborn. I am Advisor to Arch-Mage Savos Aren. Please, follow me.'

'Ancano-'

'Continue watching the gate, Faralda,' Ancano said frowning. 'We don't know what she'll remember when she wakes.'

Erik frowned at that, but didn't say anything. He didn't know enough.

'Yes, sir.'

As Faralda stayed behind at the gate, Erik followed Ancano up the crumbling path to the College, glancing down at the girl as he walked. Why were they so desperate to keep her locked up in the College? He'd never heard of anything like that happening before.

He looked up as they entered circular courtyard, and found his eyes resting on the severe statue of the College's founder in the centre of the place. A glowing pool of Magicka sat before the statue, creating an eerie glow that reflected in the ice.

As he and Ancano approached the large doors behind the statue, Erik looked up as they opened slowly, and two apprentices walked out. A young Imperial man and a cheerful Dark Elf stepped out into the cold and froze at the sight of Erik and the girl.

The man's face twisted in anger, but before he could say anything, the girl placed her hand on his arm, stopping him.

'No, Petr,' she murmured, her expression pained. 'Not now...'

Erik hesitated, and he lowered his eyes as he followed Ancano inside. The place was incredible. Straight ahead, the wide entry corridor opened to a large circular room with a glowing pool of Magicka in the centre, small but plentiful arched windows lining the walls, giving a few of the snow-covered cliffs and ocean outside. To either side of Erik as he entered were two sets of spiralling staircases, leading upstairs to the library and office, and downstairs to the basement.

Ancano turned left and lead Erik up two levels before entering the uppermost floor and office of Savos Aren, clearing his throat as he did so. The Dark Elf man looked up from his place in his glowing garden, smiling kindly as Ancano and Erik walked into the dome room.

'Ancano,' the man Erik assumed to be Savos Aren said smiling, walking to meet them at the edge of the small, Magicka infused garden. 'And this must be the Dragonborn. My name is Savos Aren, the Arch-Mage here at the College. Thank you for coming.'

'It wasn't my decision,' Erik said stiffly, looking down at the girl. 'What's her story?'

'You would do well to mind your business,' Ancano said with a scowl. 'The girl is trouble.'

'The girl wanted to leave and got struck down by one of your instructors,' Erik said sharply. 'If I'm going to study here, I want to know what I'm getting myself into.'

Savos Aren laughed, shaking his head as he stepped closer to Erik, holding his arms out for the girl. Erik hesitated, but eased her into his arms, studying her face as he did so.

'Her name is Aaliyah,' Savos explained, carrying her into the garden and lowering her into a bed of soft looking flowers. 'She's an apprentice here.'

'And she's not allowed to leave?' Erik asked shocked. 'Are students not able to-'

'Anybody but her,' Savos said softly, brushing some hair from Aaliyah's face. Erik scowled, lifting a brow, but said nothing. 'Aaliyah is special.'

'Because she's a Nord?'

'Something like that,' he chuckled, straightening and turning to face Erik. 'Enough of that, though. Thank you for helping Faralda and Ancano stop her from running, but we have other things to worry about. The library takes up the entirety of the floor beneath us, as you already know. Below that is the Hall of Elements, where the apprentices gather to learn to harness their Magicka. The Master Wizard, Mirabelle Ervine, will show you to the Hall of Attainment, where you will be housed with the other apprentices during your stay.'

Erik's eyes moved to Aaliyah, and Savos smiled slightly.

'For now, I will keep an eye on Aaliyah here. But she will eventually return to the Hall of Attainment.'

'Wha... I don't care,' Erik bit out, his cheeks flaring with heat. 'When do I start?'

'Mirabelle is busy right now,' Savos explained, 'but she will be free in an hour. If you would like, you can spend your time in the library, and she will show you around when she has finished her duties.'

'Alright.'

'And Dragonborn,' he added quickly, his expression darkening. 'There are a few things you need to understand about this place. For one; we do not tolerate violence or necromancy at all. Secondly... please, do not pry into the story with Aaliyah. We still do not fully understand exactly what is going on either.'

Erik's chest tightened, and he nodded once, turning and starting for the stairs. He spent an hour reading ancient books in the library before Mirabelle appeared and showed him around, eventually leaving him in the Hall of Attainment to rest, where he met with the two he saw outside while he was carrying Aaliyah.

They introduced themselves as Petr, an Imperial studying away from home, and Brenna, a Dark Elf with a long family history of studying at the College. But despite how many questions he asked, they refused to explain what happened to Aaliyah to him. It was going to drive him crazy.

* * *

More coming soon! Please tell me what you're thinking so far!


	4. Chapter 4

Aaliyah sighed as she lowered gingerly onto her bed, her entire body aching. Ancano hadn't gone easy on her after Savos left him in charge of her punishment for attempting to run. He had beaten her to an inch of unconsciousness and healed her injuries to hide his deeds.

As she attempted to sleep, she wondered about the man she ran into. His eyes were so black, like a pool of darkness that threatened to suck her in. But there was a light in them, a light she had never seen before. The light of a thousand souls in one. It terrified her.

Frustrated, she stood and started for the door to the courtyard. If she wasn't going to sleep, she might as well go to class. But as she rounded the corner to leave the Hall of Attainment, she ran face first into a broad chest, and two unfamiliar, yet surprisingly gentle hands reached out and grabbed onto her arms, steadying her.

She froze. Those hands belonged to the man who had stopped her, and given her back to Ancano. She looked up, eyes wide, to meet the eyes of the Dragonborn.

'You...' he said shocked, his deep voice rumbling in his chest. 'You are Aaliyah, right?'

' _D-Dovahkiin_ ,' she bit out, pulling away from him. 'Why are you here?'

'To learn,' he said simply, and she scowled. 'More importantly, are you alright? Your friends are concerned-'

'Petr and Brenna are used to Ancano and Savos doing as they wish,' she scoffed, and a troubled look crossed the man's face. 'It's nothing new. Now if you'll excuse me-'

'Wait,' he said quickly, stepping in her way. He reached for her, and she flinched away from his hand, shocked, making him hesitate. '...You have blood in your hair.'

Her chest tightened, and she reached up to find the blood. It was near her left ear. Ancano had thrust a needle into her ear, and healed her before it could do too much damage. The memory made her shudder.

'...My name is Erik,' the Dragonborn continued, studying her with curious eyes. 'As you somehow already know, I am _Dovahkiin_. My question is; how did you know that?'

'Your eyes,' she said before she could stop herself. She stared up at him, intrigued. 'Your eyes are full of the souls of those you've killed.'

He tensed, a pained look crossing his face, and she felt herself smile. She had imagined the _Dovahkiin_ as some mindless brute with a thirst for blood – and yet the man before her somehow seemed so kind, and gentle.

'You see that,' he finally said quietly, and she nodded. 'I'm sorry. I see why you were so frightened...'

'I am not afraid of you, _Dovahkiin_ ,' she said shocked, and his eyes widened. 'I am afraid of what this world will make you.'

He stared down at her, shocked, then smiled. The expression made Liyah's heart leap and her face warm, and she looked away from him, nervous.

'...Anyway, come,' she blurted, starting for the door that lead to the main courtyard. 'We have class.'

Erik stared after her, then smiled slightly, catching up to her in two long strides. He had expected her to be fearful towards him after what had happened, and yet she treated him like she would treat any stranger. Careful, but kind.

He studied her as they walked through the courtyard, suddenly struck by her beauty all over again. He noticed how she gazed at the statue of Shalidor with a vacant expression, as if she was lost in deep thought, and how as she walked, the softly falling snow never touched her – it fell around her, as if pushed away by the power she held in that small body. He thought about what made her run from the College in the first place. Everyone was kind and cheerful and excited to learn. But when she had attempted to run away, she had been so fearful. And her robe had been torn.

His chest tightened slightly, and he quickly banished the thought. She would have told Savos if somebody had been hurting her, surely. The man cared for her.

As she led him into the Hall of the Elements, he moved his gaze to the small group of apprentices surrounding the old instructor Tolfdir. Aaliyah was a curious creature, yes, and a mystery he ached to solve. But she would have to wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

While Tolfdir helped his students practise their skills, Liyah stood to the edge of the group, absently doing as instructed as she watched the Dragonborn. Erik.

He didn't participate; instead he sat against the fountain of Magicka in the centre of the domed room, reading spell books. He had been attending the college for a month, and not once had he tried to join the lesson, choosing rather to read those books and watch with a curious light in his eyes. He would often watch Liyah cast spells, his warm eyes making her unusually nervous. She got used to him after a while, however, and learned to continue like normal when he watched.

He had grown quite close to Liyah, Petr and Brenna during that month, so it hurt Liyah to see him missing out. So summoning all the courage she could muster, she lowered her hands and walked over to him.

'Why don't you try?' she asked, and he looked up from his book, surprised.

'Liyah?' he asked shocked, and she frowned, kneeling before him. 'Try what?'

'Magicka,' she said softly. 'You've read all these books, and yet you refuse to try use the knowledge they give you.'

'I do try,' he said, shifting as if he was uncomfortable, avoiding her kind gaze. 'I just... I can't.'

'Can't what?' she asked, resting her elbows on his knees as she studied him. He looked uncomfortable. Nervous.

'Cast,' he muttered, and her eyes widened. 'I can't figure it out.'

'There's nothing to figure out,' she said stunned, flicking her wrist.

Fire materialised, and it wound around him, the warm light brushing his skin. He shivered, surprised that it was warm, but didn't burn him. It tickled, brushing against him gently, as gently as Liyah herself would have touched him. The thought made him flush.

'Magicka isn't something you need to figure out, Erik,' she explained softly, and Erik wondered why he ever thought she would shun him for being unable to cast. 'It should be an extension of yourself; of your will. The Magicka you use is the materialisation of your will. It exists to serve you, to do your bidding. To please you. There's no science behind casting. You simply accept it, and it comes naturally.'

Erik stared down at her, shocked, suddenly overwhelmed with appreciation for the woman in front of him. Of course she would be able to explain to him the one thing he was missing in his quest to learn to cast; the will to do so. He had been so unwilling to even attempt in front of the others, and realised suddenly that it was the fear of failure that had kept him from trying hard. Gods, she was brilliant.

'Liyah-'

'How very inspiring, Aaliyah...'

Liyah froze, her blood running cold as the cruel, emotionless voice hit her. she bowed her head, staring at the stones beneath her with wide eyes as Ancano approached.

Erik frowned, put off by Liyah's sudden fear. Her hands trembled on his knees, and he reached forwards, grabbing hold of them to reassure her he was there. She tensed, looking up at him in surprise, and he narrowed his eyes at the cruel High Elf. He knew how Liyah feared him, and fled from him whenever she could.

'Thank you for attending today's lesson, by the way,' Ancano went on. 'It has become usual for you to skip, which frustrates my fellow instructors to no end. Oh yes; Savos wishes to see you, when you are free. He has a surprise planned for you.'

Liyah froze all over again, her eyes glazed with fear at the suggestion, and Erik's chest tightened further. He clenched his jaw, standing, and pulling Liyah up with him.

'Sorry, Ancano, but Liyah had already made plans to help me with my studies,' he said stiffly, pulling her towards the stairs leading to the library. 'There are some books and scrolls I'm struggling to understand, and she offered to help. It'll be a while before she has any free time to do as you ask.'

'...I see,' Ancano said coldly, narrowing dangerous eyes at the two as they made their escape. 'No matter. I will tell Savos he will have to find you another time.'

Once they were safe in the library, Liyah quickly pulled her hand from Erik's, bowing her head as she tugged at her robes. Erik realised she did that when she was nervous, or afraid, or uncertain of something. He turned to her, concerned.

'Liyah-'

'Thank you...' she whispered shakily, unable to lift her wide eyes to look at him. Shame burned her face and eyes, and she didn't want him to see. She didn't want him to look at her with disgust. 'Thank you, Erik...'

'...I could ask you why you're so afraid of him,' Erik said quietly, and she froze. 'But I know you won't answer if I do, so I'll let it be. For now.'

'Thank you...'

'Rather, I was serious about the books,' he said suddenly, turning away from her. she was trembling. 'Won't you help me study, Liyah?'

'...Of course,' she said, jogging to catch up to him as he walked to his favourite study table, hidden in the shadows behind a large bookshelf. 'I've read every book this library holds, so I can help you.'

'So many?' he asked shocked, and she chuckled, nodding.

'Yes,' she said softly, smiling down at the pile of books Erik already had prepared. 'I've been here almost two years now, and I have plenty of free time on my hands. Unlike the others, I'm not allowed to go to town, so I spend my time in the library.'

'Ah...' Erik muttered, his chest tightened. That was another subject she refused to explain, no matter how often he asked. 'Shall we begin?'

They spent the rest of the day hidden in the shadows of the library discussing spells, the history of Magick, casting, and influential people who contributed somehow to the College and the mage community.

(***)

Erik was mid-yawn when there was a sudden crashing outside his room. Shocked, he drew his dagger and snuck close to the door, peeking out into the Hall of Attainment and freezing at what he saw.

He and Liyah had spent almost twelve hours in the library together studying, and when they returned to the Hall of Attainment, it was long past midnight, and everyone was already sleeping soundly in their beds.

And yet, as he peeked out of his room, he saw that not everybody slept soundly. Ancano had snuck silently into the Hall, and somehow had managed to catch Liyah unawares. Erik's chest tightened in dread as he saw what Ancano was doing.

He pushed her up against the edge of the well of Magicka in the centre of the Hall, covering her mouth with one hand while he used the other to tug at her robes. When she tried to struggle, her eyes wide with terror, he cast a binding spell on her, preventing her from moving. He managed to pull her robes up over her undergarment when what was happening finally registered in Erik's mind.

That was why she was so frightened of Ancano. That was why she trembled in fear whenever he looked at her. Rage burst to life within Erik, making his blood run hotter, and he stepped into the Hall, taking a deep breath. Liyah's eyes flicked to him, widening as her face flushed deep red with shame and relief. But before Ancano could realise his presence, Erik let his power loose.

' _Fus_!' he breathed, and loose paper and empty bottles of mead flew as a sudden force threw Ancano off of Liyah and against the closest wall, the building shaking under the power of the Thu'um.

Before Liyah could collapse, Erik was there, holding her to him as he glared at the disoriented Ancano.

'Fucking scum,' he spat, holding Liyah so tightly he thought she would shatter, but he couldn't let her go out of fear she would disappear. 'I swear to the Gods above, if you ever lay your filthy hands on her again, I will _end_ you, Elf!'

'You will regret this, Dragonborn,' Ancano snapped, standing up and brushing himself off as he started for the door. 'Aaliyah belongs to the College. She belongs to Savos, and he gave me free claim to her. you will regret crossing us.'

With that he was gone, and Erik looked down at Liyah, his chest tight. She was staring at the ground with wide, tear-filled eyes, her face flushed with as she held onto Erik's robe with trembling hands.

'Liyah,' he murmured, grabbing onto her shoulders and bending so their faces were on the same level. 'Look at me...'

She shook her head, her expression crumbling, and his chest seized. He moved one hand to her cheek, lifting her face so he could look into her eyes.

'You're alright now,' he said firmly, brushing a tear from her cheek with a clumsy finger. His hands were shaking, too. 'Do you hear me? You're alright. I won't let him touch you.'

'He'll be back,' she whispered brokenly, staring up at him with tired eyes. 'He always comes back, Erik...'

Erik's chest seized. It was him she was running from when they first met. He was the reason she had been so frightened. Why her robes had been hanging loosely off of her chest.

'Not this time,' he said firmly, his voice trembling slightly. 'I won't let him touch you again, Aaliyah, never again. I'll protect you...'

He pulled her into a tight hug, and she grabbed onto his robe, crying openly into his chest as he ran his hand through her soft hair, trying in any way to reassure her that he was there. That he was going to protect her.

As she began to calm, Erik noticed the other apprentices were waking up and wondering what the noise had been. He glanced down at Liyah, then took a deep breath, his face warming as he pulled back slightly, meeting her eyes.

'Sleep with me tonight,' he blurted, and her eyes widened. 'I would feel better if I had you close, in case he comes back. I can protect you easier if we're together, s-so...'

'...Is that okay...?' she whispered, gazing up at him with wide eyes, and his heart stumbled. She was completely oblivious to Erik's inner turmoil. He did think it would be better if they stayed together. It would be easier to protect her if Ancano came back. But gods above, she was beautiful, and he had been aching to hold her since she ran into him on the path to the College. But she needed a friend, not a lover; so that's what he was going to be, until the day he was brave enough to tell her how he felt, and long afterward even if she refused him.

'Of course,' he said firmly, pulling her back towards his small room. 'I'm going to protect you, Aaliyah.'

She followed him to his room, and he pulled the curtain shut before turning to face her. she was staring at his bed with a curious expression, her cheeks flushing slightly, and he suddenly felt both relieved and embarrassed.

She was able to understand and see the fact that Erik was a man, at least. But now it felt even more awkward, sharing a bed with her. And it only made things worse when she eased out of her outer robe, revealing the slip underneath that hugged every curve of her wonderful body.

'I can sleep in the chair,' he suggested, and her eyes widened.

'N-no,' she said quickly, looking up at him and grabbing onto his hand, her face flushing. 'I want to sleep with you.'

Erik's face flamed, and he bowed his head, shocked as he struggled to calm his thundering heart. He managed to calm himself a little bit and took a deep breath, forcing a smile.

'Alright,' he said quietly. 'The bed should be large enough for the both of us.'

They hesitated for a few long moments before climbing into the bed. Erik was a large man, so he had to practically lie on his side for Liyah to be able to fit on the bed with him. And to fit, she had to lie so close he could feel their chests brush every time she breathed in.

'You're tense,' she said suddenly, looking up at him. He froze, and she propped herself up on her elbow, searching his eyes. 'You need to get comfortable first, and then I'll get comfortable around you.'

Shocked, Erik did as he was told and shifted on the bed until he was comfortable on his back, staring up at the stone ceiling as Liyah curled up against him, her rain-like scent taking over his senses.

'You smell nice,' she muttered, and Erik's face flamed, his heart leaping. 'Like the forest...'

'I was raised in the wilderness,' he stammered, nervous. 'It wasn't often I went inside. This place, it... makes me anxious. All this stone...'

'Me too,' she whispered. 'I remember being in a forest once, when I was little... There was so much life. Such freedom... The snow wasn't anything like the forests. In the mountains with the snow, we were always hiding, always... running from something... but we were still free. But here...'

'Liyah...'

'Thank you for coming here, _Dovahkiin_... thank you for showing me a glimpse of outside...'

And with that, she was asleep, leaving Erik alone in the waking world, unable to get her soft, sad voice out of his mind.


End file.
